


Patience

by ManyKittyBiscuits



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gay Rights, M/M, Romance, Smut, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyKittyBiscuits/pseuds/ManyKittyBiscuits
Summary: "You're. A virgin?" Dorian asked, putting the clues together and his guess was confirmed when Lian's eyes went absolutely round with horror. He didn't have to say a thing, but Dorian would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying watching the elf fluster."Y-yes. I'm a virgin," He sighed.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> ~A special thanks to Ophi, Kayani and Vulk for giving me the courage to post here :) as well as Wolfwitch for helping me edit.~

Lian's breath caught in his chest. Perhaps the elf thought it was too much. He turned to Dorian, his cheeks and ears were blushing.

"Is-is this too much?"

Dorian regarded him for a moment, crossing his arms and running a finger through his moustache. It was two months ago when the mage had first approached the Inquisitor, Lianthorn Lavellan, in his quarters. It was then, when Lian admitted he couldn't find the 'something' he would like, that Dorian had mentioned was there, that he realised he was exactly as oblivious and innocent as he appeared to be. When the mage circled him like a shark and spelt it out for him, the elf ducked away and turned to face him with an expression that was genuinely the most adorable thing Dorian had ever seen. Lian’s entire face, his pointed elven ears and even his neck were intensely pink.

"You're. A virgin?" Dorian asked, putting the clues together and his guess was confirmed when Lian's eyes went absolutely round with horror. He didn't have to say a thing, but Dorian would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying watching the elf fluster.

"Y-yes. I'm a virgin," He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Dorian teased, back then.

"I'm a virgin," The elf begrudgingly repeated, he'd been looking away before and once he noticed that smirk on Dorian's face he pouted. Rather cutely in fact.

And now the two of them stood, face to face with only a breath’s space between them. Dorian smiled, he met Lian’s gaze through half-lidded eyes as he curled his fingers under the hem of Lian's undershirt. Once he received a small nod from the elf he lifted the clothing over his head and off of him, tossing it aside before stepping back just a bit to admire Lian’s form. This was the first time he was laying his eyes on Lian’s bare skin. The Inquisitor was an elf and elves were well known for being slender. When Dorian found that every inch of him was contoured with rigid muscles, as well as scars, he was surprised. The most distinct scars being the three gashes, which were the largest, crossing over from his left pec down the right and over his abdomen. They were pale and shined in the candlelight. Dorian got the sense that Lian must have been self-conscious about the scars on his body, since he wasn’t able to completely meet the mage’s gaze.

"You're beautiful, every part of you, amatus," Dorian spoke softly, drawing Lian’s blue eyes upward as he closed the distance between them and met Lian’s lips with his own. He meant what he said. Lian’s body was very pleasing to the eye and while he liked the scars too he could understand how someone would be self-conscious about them. Especially someone with so many.

♦ ♦ ♦

Dorian barely touched him, the mage's fingertips brushed softly like feathers along his abdomen. Lian’s heart beat at a nervous pace. All at once he felt nervous, a little unsure and hungry. He didn't realise until now, as his mage's hands roamed the muscled expanse of his body, that he'd been yearning to feel those very hands on his skin. It was like a thirst, he'd never known, being quenched. As if he'd finally caught a breath that he needed. It felt good and it felt right, so right.

Dorian smiled, feeling Lian strain through his pants to meet him and slowly the mage gripped him firmly through the fabric. Lian exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. His heart was still racing and he wondered how he could feel unsure and yet so certain at the same time. He was nervous, what if he wasn't ready or didn't know what to do? But he enjoyed Dorian's touch immensely, unconsciously pressing himself into the mage's palm. Dorian turned them and backed the elf up until his legs met the bed. Once Lian realised he was seated amongst the rose petals, that he’d spread earlier, his heart skipped before continuing its restless rhythm.

Dorian’s hands stopped roaming Lian’s chest when he felt how quickly his heart was pounding. “I’ll be gentle. If what we’re doing here becomes too much, we’ll stop,” He looked into Lian’s blue eyes and gave Lian a reassuring smile. From then on, every kiss and touch from Dorian elicited the rapid beat of an excited heart. The scion had been waiting patiently, as patiently as he could. Now that he was here, in Lian’s bed, he found himself in no rush. He took his time caressing every inch of Lian and discovered with delight, that the other man’s neck and ears were quite sensitive. Kissing, touching or even simply breathing on either part would make him shiver and cause goose skin.

♦ ♦ ♦

“Amatus-” Dorian began to protest.

“Shh,” Lian hushed him gently. It was Lian’s turn to explore his partner’s body.

And he was being such a damned tease, running his fingers painfully slowly up the mage’s legs.

“Dorian,” Lian whispered softly. His soft and gentle voice,that was so rarely heard, combined with the warmth of his breath on the soft skin of the mage’s neck, sent shivers down Dorian’s spine. Dorian turned his head to meet the topaz-blue gaze of his amatus. The rogue’s eyes filled to the brim with admiration, adoration and affection all at once. Such a stare took Dorian’s breath right from his lungs.

“Yes?” He managed to whisper back.

“Can you hold on a little longer? For me? I want to enjoy every moment of this,” He started kissing and sucking at the sensitive flesh beneath Dorian’s jaw. “I want to enjoy you,” He continued kissing his way down to the mage’s collarbone, where he stopped and moved back up towards Dorian’s chin and kissed along his beautiful tan throat. Dorian let out a breathless sigh as his eyes rolled closed.

“You are such a frustrating man... Very well,” Dorian quipped, accepting Lian’s request as he felt the elf’s lips form a smile against his jaw. The Inquisitor seemed intent on exploring every inch of skin that Dorian had. His fingertips gliding over the muscles of the mage's smooth arms before passing over them a second time with gentle kisses. He hummed along Dorian's skin when the mage entwined his fingers in Lian's long and golden locks.

"Your skin is so soft… So smooth," Lian murmured. Dorian smiled down at his lover before guiding him back up to him gently. The elf whimpered when Dorian crossed over the elf’s bottom lip with his tongue. Slowly Dorian started flipping them over, continuing when he was met with no resistance. The rogue was beneath him now, looking up at him and waiting patiently. The mage was finding it difficult to hold back. He ground his hips down into Lian’s, feeling a spark ignite below his abdomen as he watched the, still flushed, elf bite his bottom lip. Lian was trying to stifle a moan with them. Those beautiful soft and pink lips...Dorian dove down to steal them between his own. Deciding, with a mischievous smile, to grind against him again and eliciting another moan from the elf beneath him.

Within moments Dorian reached for the crystalline vial that he'd brought along, he poured the thick liquid onto his fingers before massaging it into the tight ring of muscle between Lian's legs. Slowly he pushed and worked a finger inside and then two. He relished the sight of Lian beneath him. He was riling and curling his fingers in the sheets with his eyes pinched closed, but his mouth was agape as quiet pleased sighs escaped from it. After sliding in a third finger, working the elf open and listening to his sweet cries become more and more desperate, Dorian withdrew his fingers. Lian's eyes fluttered open in time to see the mage wetting his cock with the same liquid. Dorian smiled at him, that mischievous smile that always made one corner of his moustache twitch,as he jerked himself briefly as he knelt between the elf’s legs. He enjoyed Lian watching him with lustful eyes. He lined himself up with the elf’s entrance and gradually pushed into him. Once the head of his cock slipped inside of the rogue they both let out strangled cries.

"Come here," Lian practically mouthed, barely a whisper left his lips and Dorian did just that. Dorian pressed himself against the elf tightly and slowly he buried himself to the hilt inside his lover. Lian entwined their fingers in each hand as his mage started slow and small strokes, letting the elf get used to him. Soon his rogue was begging him for more and grinding back to meet Dorian's every thrust. Their chests were heaving and speckled in glinting beads of sweat as they went. They relished in the sounds their bodies made as they bucked against one another. They savoured every moan traded between their lips and Dorian retracted a hand from Lian’s, earning a momentary questioning look from him before he gasped as Dorian wrapped his hand around Lian’s cock.

"Ohh fuck, Dorian," He whimpered as Dorian stroked him as furiously as he was fucking him.

"I'm not going to last long if you do that," Lian breathed, his eyes rolling back as he closed his eyes again and his cock twitched in Dorian's grip.

"That's the idea, amatus," He purred before leaning down nipping Lian's ear before whispering into it.

"Garas," Dorian whispered, surprising him. Lian trembled beneath him and gasped as he felt himself hurtle over the edge. He moaned unabashedly as he came hard between Dorian's fingers. He clenched around Dorian's cock as he came and the mage soon joined him, spilling inside Lian as they kissed again and moan after moan fell from their lips as they rode out their highs. They lay there together, gazing at the other as their chests rose and fell.

Shortly after Dorian got up, returning with dampened wash cloths and cleaning them both up before covering himself and Lian in the thick quilts. Lian was snuggled up under an arm now, resting the side of his face on Dorian's chest. Lian was quiet, admittedly that alarmed the mage. A quit Lian was almost always one step away from coping with whatever was going on in his head by getting himself bloodied by whatever predator he could seek out nearby.

“Amatus… are you alright?” The mage brushed Lian’s blonde mane back from his face and stopped him with a firm yet gentle hand at his cheek as he tried to shy away. It was then Dorian felt a wetness on his elf’s cheeks.

“I don’t- I don’t know why I’m crying,” Lian mumbled through stifled sobs as he trembled in Dorian’s arms. “It was n-nice. It was...wonderful actually,” The mage smiled and hugged him a little tighter.

“It’s perfectly normal, Amatus. Everyone processes their first times differently. Considering that you’ve… struggled with coming to terms with… all of this. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were feeling guilty right now,” Dorian reassured him and Lian looked up at him at that moment with teary eyes.

“You’ve nothing to be ashamed of. There is never any shame in loving another man. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently,” Dorian smiled as he moved to blow out the last candle on the bedside table.


End file.
